Canonicity of Silly Symphonies
This article is to describe the canonicity of each of the cartoons in Disney's 1930-era cartoon series Silly Symphonies. The titles in italics are the names of the films, while the comments in parentheses describe the canon relation to the comics. See also: Walt Disney Classics. Description * The Skeleton Dance '' (recurringly canon to the comics) * ''El Terrible Toleador (not shown to be canon to the comics, but possible) * Springtime (shown to exist in-universe as a cartoon in One Hundred and One Dalmatians, which is canon to the comics, and Mickey Mouse is apparently a writer for it in The Mysterious Melody) * Hell's Bells (canonical via The Goddess of Spring) * The Merry Dwarfs (shown to be canon in House of Mouse) * Summer (not directly shown to be canon to the comics, but "sequel" to Spring; seee Spring above) * Autumn (not directly shown to be canon to the comics, but "sequel" to Spring; seee Spring above) * Cannibal Capers (never shown to be canon to the comics, but possible) * Frolicking Fish (never shown to be canon to the comics, but possible) * Arctic Antics (never shown to be canon to the comics, but possible) * Midnight in a Toy Shop (not shown to be canon to the comics, consistent with Bucky Bug continuity) * Night (never shown to be canon to the comics, arguably plausible) * Monkey Melodies (never shown to be canon to the comics, arguably plausible) * Winter (not directly shown to be canon to the comics, but "sequel" to Spring; seee Spring above) * Playful Pan (features Pan, presumably the same as the comics universe's version) * Birds of a Feather (featured in Silly Symphonies comic strip, some characters reappeared later) * Mother Goose Melodies (probably non-canon to the comics, as the version of Mother Goose shown here does not at all resemble the canon Mother Goose) * The China Plate (never shown to be canon to the comics) * The Busy Beavers (never shown to be canon to the comics, although possible) * The Cat's Out (never shown to be canon to the comics, although possible) * Egyptian Melodies (same as Midnight in a Toy Shop) * The Clock Store (definitely canon to the comics through a character's appearance in the canon cartoon Toby Tortoise Returns) * The Spider and the Fly (never shown to be canon to the comics, although consistent with Bucky Bug continuity) * The Fox Hunt (never shown to be canon to the comics, was remade in 1938 as a Donald and Goofy cartoon) * The Ugly Duckling (never shown to be canon to the comics itself, although the 1939 "remake" of it is) * The Bird Store (never shown to be canon to the comics, arguably possible) * The Bears and Bees (never shown to be canon to the comics, but possible) * Just Dogs (always meant as canon to the comics, as it stars Pluto) * Flowers and Trees (shown to be canon in House of Mouse) * King Neptune (recurringly canon to the comics as Neptune's debut) * Bugs in Love (recurringly canon to the comics) * Babes in the Woods (the Merry Dwarfs' appearance suggests canonicity) * Santa's Workshop (canon per House of Mouse) * Birds in the Spring (never shown to be canon to the comics, although possible) * Father Noah's Ark (never shown to be canon to the comics) * Three Little Pigs (recurringly canon to the comics) * Old King Cole (canon through an appearance of the Big Bad Wolf and of Little Red Riding Hood) * Lullaby Land (shown as canonical to the comics by Shuffled Symphonies) * The Pied Piper (basic story canonical to the comics according to the T.N.T. series) * The Night Before Christmas (presumably canon, as it features Santa Claus) * The China Shop (never shown to be canon to the comics, unlikely to be so) * The Grasshopper and the Ants (recurringly canon to the comics) * Funny Little Bunnies (canon through characters' appearances in Mickey's Polo Team) * The Big Bad Wolf (reccurringly canon to the comics) * The Wise Little Hen (always meant as canon to the comics) * The Flying Mouse (repeatedly seen as canon, in Mickey's Polo Team and in comics) * Peculiar Penguins (canon through Peter Penguin's and Polly Penguin's appearances in Mickey's Polo Team) * The Goddess of Spring (presumably canon, as Pluto appears with an identical design in The Miracle Master) * The Tortoise and the Hare (recurringly canon to the comics) * The Golden Touch (canon through King Midas and Goldie the Elf's appearances in Mickey's Polo Team) * The Robber Kitten (recurringly canon to the comics) * Water Babies (never shown to be canon to the comics, unlikely to be so) * The Cookie Carnival (recurringly canon to the comics) * Who Killed Cock Robin? (recurringly canon to the comics) * Music Land (recurringly canon to the comics) * Three Orphan Kittens (canon through Bolivar's appearance in the sequel) * Cock o' the Walk (canon, because Donald Duck makes a cameo in the cartoon, and because a signed picture of the title character appears on the wall of Clara Cluck's opera house dressing room in a publicity drawing) * Broken Toys (once shown as canon to the comics) * Elmer Elephant (canon through Elmer Elephant and Tillie Tiger's appearances in Mickey's Polo Team) * Three Little Wolves (recurringly canon to the comics) * Toby Tortoise Returns (recurringly canon to the comics) * Three Blind Mouseketeers (possibly canon, as the titular characters have appeared with Mickey Mouse before, but only on a cover, which may be considered non-canon) * The Country Cousin (recurringly canon to the comics) * Mother Pluto (always meant as canon to the comics) * More Kittens (canon through the appearance of Bolivar) * Woodland Cafe (not shown to be canon to the comics, although the setting has many similarities to, and may be, Junkville, hometown of Bucky Bug) * Little Hiawatha (recurringly canon to the comics) * The Old Mill (never shown to be canon to the comics, although quite possible) * Moth and the Flame (never shown to be canon to the comics, although arguably plausible) * Wynken, Blynken, and Nod (possibly canon to the comics, because Morty and Ferdie have been seen with Wynken, Blynken, and Nod in publicity drawings) * Farmyard Symphony (never shown to be canon to the comics, although possible) * Merbabies (shown to be canon to the comics in Bubbles, the Water Baby) * Mother Goose Goes to Hollywood (canon through Donald Duck's short appearance, although exact circumstances are sketchy) * The Practical Pig (recurringly canon to the comics) * The Ugly Duckling (recurringly canon to the comics) Category:Canonicity Category:Out of universe Category:Essays and Studies